The day of hearts Bucky Barnes x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: you think back to the day you met bucky barnes. It's valentine's day and you hate valentine's day. But with him...you begin to like it. pure fluff and cute. sme action and adventure.


It was early in the morning. It was the most dreaded day, in your opinion; Valentine's day. You crawled out of your bed to go to the work out room in hopes that you could get some exercise. You pull on a pair of yoga pants, a sports bra, tank top and nikes. As you walk down the stairs, you tiptoe carefully so as not to wake Bucky up. He was fast asleep, and he needed the sleep. You take a peek in his room. He was out like a light, sprawled all over the mattress. His hair was spread out all over his pillows. You smile a little.

_Could he be any cuter?_ You think to yourself.

You sneak out and continue to tip toe down the stairs to the gym.

You start running on the tread mill. Usually when you run, you think of something you know is worth running after. But more often now, you keep having flash backs to that day. That long, complicated day.

**Flash Back**

You had been captured. You had just woken up. You were tied to a chair, hands tied as well and a long strip of cloth cover ing your mouth. You whole body ached and felt sharp with pain. Your muscles tensed and tightened.

The last thing you remembered was walking into an abandoned warehouse for an investigation. You were thinking of becoming an agent of SHEILD and there was a mass murder case. You thought that if you could catch him and put him behind bars, they may give more consideration to letting you join SHEILD.

The murderer was the Joker. He had different strategies of killing. Slitting at the corners of the victim's mouth, making them look as though they had a large smile. Gas bombs. And acid flowers.

As you entered the warehouse, you look around. You didn't have a gun, which just made things even more risky. You heard creaking noises all around. You whip around. Was he **here**? Your flashlight began to flicker.

"C'mon, c'mon!" You hit your flashlight repeatedly in anger and fear. You stood still. You felt as though someone was behind you. Then you felt a hand quickly wrap around your mouth.

"Mmm! Mhmhm!" You could feel a needle being inserted into your neck.

"Night, night little lady. Hahahahahahaha!" Laughing rang in your ears as your eyes flutter shut, and you pass out.

You shake your head. Standing in front of you was him; The Joker. The serial killer. He was tall and slender. A dark violet and black suit, green hair, pale face and a red smile that went up to about his cheekbones. He had black leather gloves. He was also holding a machine gun in his left hand.

"Looking for me, my dear?" He spread his arms out. You could feel your eyes widen with terror.

"Oh don't look so pleased to see me..." He rolled his eyes and strode over to the chair you were tied put his hand on your cheek.

"So pretty. But so so sad. Let's put a smile on that face." He pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and flicked the blade out. He placed it on your cheek and dragged it down your face, barely breaking the skin. He reached your lips and slit your bottom lip leaving and oozing cut.

"Mmmhm! Fmm mmhn!..." You mumble behind the cloth that was stuffed in your mouth.

"Whatcha tryin to say, love?" He ripped the cloth out of your mouth.

"I was trying to say... Fuck off." You sneer at him.

"Bahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Why we've got a foul mouth here!" Then he suddenly slapped you on the cheek. Hard.

"Oh dear. Looks as though I've lost my manners! What is your name then?" His nose was inches away from yours. His breath smelled putrid.

"Why would _you _want to know?"

"Just trying to stir up a conversation, that's all."

"...(f/n). (f/n) (l/n)."

"What a lovely name! Well, despite that, I'm afraid I still have to kill you. Now which do you prefer? Knife or gun?"

"How about neither?" A male voice said from behind the Joker. It was him. Bucky Barnes or the Winter Soldier.

"Ah Bucky, Bucky. Don't you know when not to interfere?"

Bucky looked at you.

"Miss, you're going to be fine. Just stay calm and hang on, okay?" He looked stern but sympathetic.

"Oh really, now?! You think that's _actually _gonna happen? Oh, then you have another thing coming all together!" Joker untied your hands and from the chair, wrapped his arm around your neck and put the gun to your head. Bucky looked genuinely afraid now.

"Now, let's see Bucky. Are you going to give me back those weapon blueprints or let this little hottie die? Your choice!" He pressed the gun even harder against your temple.

"Put the gun down...then we can talk." Bucky outstretched his hand.

"I'M the one who sets the rules, you little twat! YOU set the blueprints on the ground...or **POP** goes the weasel! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" He cackled.

"Alright, alright. Your name is (f/n), right? You're gonna be okay (f/n). Just hang on." Bucky pulled out a large scroll of rolled up paper that was bound together by a rubber band. He carefully set them on the ground.

"Good boy, Bucky! Good boy. Now, here's your treat." He lets you go and tosses you in his direction. You stagger. Bucky starts to walk over to you.

"It's okay, just walk over here. It'll be alright..." He still had his hand outstretched.

"But wait...there's more! Hahahahaha!" He shoots you in the shoulder. Twice.

"NO!" You could hear Bucky shout as you collapse to the ground. You clutched your shoulder. Bucky bent down at your side and lifted you up, bridal style. You could tell he was talking, but you couldn't hear anything. Your eyes drifted shut. Darkness.

The next thing you know, you are laying in a hospital bed, attached to a bunch of machines. Bucky was sitting in a chair looking out the window.

"B-bucky?" He looked over at you surprised.

"You're awake! Oh my god...How are you?" He got up and sat on the end of your bed.

"Hi...I just feel...um...noodely." You giggle.

"Hahaha! Ah...Do you remember anything?"

"I remember getting shot by the Joker, then I fell...It's pretty fuzzy after that."

"How are you feeling?" He looked worried.

"In all seriousness, I feel alright."

"Good. I'm so happy you're okay. Your shoulder is looking a lot better. Wanna see?"

"Maybe later." You smile at him.

"How long have I been here?"

"3 days."

"And how long have **you** been here?"

"...3 days. I was worried. I wanted to know you were gonna be okay." You blush a little.

"Thanks for staying."

"No problem." He grabs your hand and holds it. His hand was rough but warm. His **normal** hand, that is.

**End of flash back**

Once your flash back ended, you realized you had been running for 14 straight minutes. You stop and jump off. You pant and pant.

"Hey." You look over at the staircase to see Bucky walking down.

"Hi." You smile. Bucky was holding something in his hand behind his back.

"Whatcha got there?" You smile and raise your eyebrow. He blushed.

"Look, I know today is not your **favorite **day...but I have something for you." He pulled his hand from behind his back. In his giant, metal hand was a little paper crane.

"Aw, Bucky. That's so sweet..." He walked closer. You could feel the smile spread farther and farther across your face.

"Look right here." He pointed at the chest of the crane. There was a little a red heart drawn on it.

"Bucky, this is awesome." He put the crane on a small table near by. He wrapped his arms around you.

"This is hard for me to ask...Will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Really?! Oh, yes! Yaay!" He hugged you. Then he picked you up and spun you around.

For some reason...you began to like Valentine's day for once.


End file.
